


The Nine Times Derek Misses Stiles' Heat and the One Time He Doesn't

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles goes off suppressants so he can share his heat with Derek but it takes them ten tries to get it right.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will most likely be short and I apologise

1: The Backup Plan  
\/\/\/

 

The first time Derek misses Stiles' heat, he is visiting Cora. Stiles had been with John due to the fact that their house was getting new plumbing. 

Stiles and his father had been enjoying breakfast at a small diner, that they were introduced to by Claudia, when Stiles suddenly started getting twinges of pain is his lower abdomen. He brushed them off at first, not thinking much of it, but then the feeling progressed. The pain was soon accompanied by tingles on his skin. The twinges and tingles turned into sharp, stabbing aches and unfading itches and his body temperature skyrocketed. Luckily, John noticed this before slick was able to soak his jeans. 

Derek and Stiles had come up with a backup plan for if Stiles went into heat and Derek couldn't help him. Stiles would be taken to a facility where an alpha would care for Stiles until his heat was over. Of course this arrangement wasn't the most pleasant for Stiles as the alpha would be an older one who could control his hormones. However, neither of them thought that they would actually need it. But of course, the first heat after going off suppressants would be one where said plan would be used. 

When Derek received the call from John explaining the situation, he got on the next open flight which, of course, was four days later. By the time Derek arrived, Stiles' heat had ended. The backup plan was terminated after that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Update soon!


End file.
